Ari Spears (wrestler)
Ariel Juliet Spears (born October 31st, 1988), better known by the stage name Lil' Miss Ari, is an American YouTuber, singer, retired actress, and retired professional wrestler. She has been in 13 films and 3 television programs over the course of her life. In professional wrestling, she is most known for her time in New Edge Wrestling. She has also been known for a multitude of different hair styles and colors, including pixie cut, ponytail, pigtails, etc. She has worked in multiple other companies including Xtreme Championship Wrestling and American Wrestling International. She is known for being unpredictable both in the ring and out, as well as quite random and charismatic. She has yet to win a championship in all of her time as a professional wrestler. More often than not due to her inability to take her opponents seriously. Outside of professional wrestling, Spears hosts a YouTube reaction channel aptly called Showtime with Lil' Miss Ari. She lives with her girlfriend Alexis DeLaRoux in Los Angelas, California. Life Outside of Wrestling Spears was born on October 31st, 1990 in Hallow Springs, Ohio. Her parents, Michael and Alyssa Spears, owned and ran a thrift shop in town. She is an only child. When she was only thirteen years old, a group of escaped convicts broke into her home and killed her parents in front of her. She only survived thanks to her friend Paul Washington, who attacked and killed the convicts to save her. Since then she lived with Paul and his family, due to having no other living relatives who would take her. It was during this time that she grew to love the arts, specifically acting and singing. She would perform in stage plays and musicals in the cities nearby. At fifteen, she was discovered by an executive from NCTV, who asked her if she'd like to be in this new sketch comedy show on the network. She accepted, and soon became really popular in the acting world. She starred in many shows and made for tv movies, and at the age of 17, began releasing music as well, thanks to her singing role in a Christmas movie. In 2018, at age 27, Ari officially announced her retirement from acting. After the final episode of The Ari Spears Show, she switched to doing YouTube videos, preferring to react to various animated shows. Wrestling career 'Training (2007-2008)' Around the time she began her music career, Spears also started to pursue another of her long time passions; professional wrestling. She met wrestlers Dan Devine and Vincent Tremor from Twilight Pro Wrestling, and began to directly train under them. 'Twilight Pro Wrestling (2007-2008)' In the spring of 2007, Spears debuted in Twilight Pro Wrestling as the in-character (and real life) protoge of Dan Devine. Her debut match was against Tyson San, which she lost via count out. She would proceed to go on, having a fairly split win/loss streak up until the companies downfall in mid 2008. During her time in TPW, she had not had a long time rivalry with any of her competitors. 'New Edge Wrestling (2008-2011)' In 2008, following the end of Twilight Pro Wrestling, Spears signed with New Edge Wrestling and began to work with multiple competitors. It was during this time that she met a trained panda bear named James, and befriended him. She also became close with fellow competitor Hunter Valentyne, even to the point of forming a romantic relationship. She began using the nickname, The Black Valentyne, at this point, even going heel so as to work more with Hunter. However, their relationship didn't last, and she eventually left the company in 2011 to focus more on her new television show, The Ari Spears Show. 'Semi-Retirement / Independent (2011-2014)' After Leaving NEW, Spears went into semi-retirement. She would show up on occasion in the independent leagues, but refused to sign to any larger company due to her focus on her other pursuits. Some of these indy leagues included Star Alliance Wrestling, Xtreme Championship Wrestling, New Wave Wrestling, and even American Wrestling International. 'Retirement (2015)' Ari Spears officially announced her retirement from professional wrestling on August 16th, 2015, stating, "between this and working on my other pursuits, I'd rather take the latter. Much less taxing on my body." She proceeded to compete in one last show as a farewell match, which she won and received a standing ovation from the crowd for. Since then, she has begun to work on a new superhero movie project. Unfortunately the project fell through. Personal life In 2011, Spears married long time friend and manager, Paul Washington. However, they divorced three years later. Despite this, the two have remained good friends, and Paul still acted as Spears' manager in her professional career up until her retirement. He currently acts as editor on her YouTube channel. Spears is currently unmarried, though does live with her girlfriend, Alexis DeLaRoux. Spears is a huge fan of DC Comics and especially Batman, who she claims to have had a crush on since childhood. She also loves playing video games, and claims to have the biggest collection she's ever personally seen. Following her retirement from acting, she would go on to discover anime. She grew a fondness for the medium and has stated on numerous occasions that her favorite is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Spears is pansexual, and very open regarding her sexuality. In 2019, she came out as gender non-binary, and has stated that she is alright with people using she/her or they/them pronouns when addressing her. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ari Like A Puma (The Canadian Destroyer) **Spin Cycle (Dragonrana) *'Signature moves' **Shiranui **Shooting Star Press **Diving Facebreaker Knee Smash **Leg Lariat **360 Spin Kick **Corkscrew Neckbreaker **Tornado DDT **Stink Face **Diving Cross Body *'Nickname(s)' **"Pretty in Pink" **"The High Energy, High Octane, High Flyer" **"The A.S.S. of Professional Wrestling" **"The Black Valentyne" **"The Pussycat" *'Entrance themes' **"I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters **"Walk Like An Egyptian" by The Bangles **"I Burn" (Remix) by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams **"Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon **"Tubular Bells" by Mike Oldfield (as The Black Valentyne) **"Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra **"Until Forever" by Eva Under Fire (YouTube channel) *'Visual Representation' **Charlotte Free (out of ring images) **Ashley Massaro (in ring images / clips) Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers